Sharing
by Mus4u
Summary: Learning the truth. werewolf!Eliot/Hardison, slash


Eliot let himself out of his prison, his home gym to anyone who looked, and rubbed at his shoulder. Only when the beast was rough did he feel the pain in his human form. He growled in frustration, sometimes he remember his transformations clear as a sunny day. Sometimes, like now, they were hazy and he only had vague impressions of the beast's thoughts.

Something had set it off.

A soft snore sounded from his bedroom and Eliot tensed. He lived in an abandoned side of town not wanting to disturb anyone if the sound proofing wasn't as up to par as he thought. Squatters had never been a problem before but Eliot knew that if he had come across a fully furnished home with an actual bed he would take the opportunity.

Moving with the fluid motions he went down the hall and into his bedroom. He was silent and a sigh of relief escaped when he saw Alec laying against the sheets and not some hobo.

If the lunar cycle hadn't been complete Eliot would have back tracked, and though it would have struggled against him, the prison was the only place he could hide until the hacker left. But it was over for another month and after three nights being locked away all he wanted was Alec.

Eliot slipped into the bed, careful of the pain in his shoulder, and curled his body around his lover. He wrapped an arm around his slight waist and pulled him flush against his chest. Eliot buried his nose right behind Alec's ear and a flash of memory came to him; the beast had known Alec was in the house and had wanted to be with him.

"Eliot," Alec turned in his arms and smiled sleepily at him, "when did you get in?"

"Just now darlin'," Eliot kissed him softly and Alec nuzzled into his throat holding him tightly.

"Missed you," he mumbled against his skin and Eliot felt a shiver run down his spine.

Eliot pushed him until Alec lay against the pillows and rested his body along the hacker's. He mouthed at his throat and new that the beast wanted nothing more than to mark Alec, make him the beast's. Alec's hands ran up and down Eliot's back gripping whenever the hitter scraped his teeth along skin.

"Eliot," Alec arched into his touch as he moved his mouth from throat to chest to hip. Eliot bit down gently on Alec's hip. "You've been gone three days you better stop teasing me." Eliot chuckled low in his throat and ignored the way the beast growled happily to take it's mate. Alec was his and Eliot wasn't going to share.

o0o

Mate, mate, mate. Just on the other side of this door, mate. Mate, mate. Pawing helplessly, whining _let me out, let me take you_ The human struggling within, wanting to stop the beast. Mate..

0o0

Alec knew eventually Eliot was going to say something, the hitter wasn't the sort to have his personal space invaded. Alec couldn't stop though. Once a month Eliot disappeared without an explanation, without a word for two days and three nights and all Alec could do was sit and twiddle his damn thumbs. He'd tried tracking Eliot electronically but he never used anything that showed up on the grid; he'd tried following him but Eliot was either extremely sneaky or Alec always missed him.

So he'd resigned himself to the fact that all he could do was break into Eliot's place each month. Not hard to do, simple lock, even simpler security system and Alec made a note to tell Eliot that. He could upgrade it and it would be impenetrable.

Alec crawled into Eliot's bed and pulled the comforter all the way up to his chin; buried his face in Eliot's pillow pulling in a lungful of air. Eliot smelled like sweat and fight, danger, love; but there was something else, something earthy and free. He hugged the pillow closer to his face and tried to fall asleep.

It wasn't easy coming, his eyes kept drifting to the full moon outside the window and how it illuminated the room. It was always so bright when Alec was trying to fall asleep in Eliot's room.

Alec woke later to a crashing sound; his whole body went tense and waited scarcely breathing for whatever had made the noise to do something else. After five minutes of silence he convinced himself that the sound must have been part of his dreaming and allowed himself to relax.

Until he heard a heavy footfall in the hallway. It was huge and definitely walking on four feet; his first thought was bear, but Christ this was LA, they didn't have bears. Not bears that broke into houses in the industrial part of town.

It bumped it's head into the bedroom door crashing it into the wall. Alec covered his head with the comforter, feeling childish and scared shitless he didn't know what else to do.

The bed dipped and the animal climbed up and nudged it's head into Alec's. With shaking breaths he pulled the blanket down and found a wolf staring at him. It's shaggy golden fur was the first thing he noticed, then it was the piercing blue eyes that looked like Eliot's.

A hot tongue lapped at his face and he pushed the wolf away, "ew that is so gross." The animal had other plans since it moved to licking his bare chest. "What the hell!" he tried to push it away again but the thing was huge and wasn't having any of it. The fear that hadn't really gone away spiked again and the wolf raised it's head and whined. One of it's huge paws landed on Alec's chest and pinned him to the mattress. It moved it's body until the wolf was resting with most of it's mass on Alec, but not in a way that he couldn't breath and it's head was on the pillow next to him. Alec had no choice but to burrow into it's warmth most of the comforter had been dragged off in it's attempts to get comfortable.

It growled low and steady and for a moment Alec thought there was a threat but he realized it was happy. That hot tongue took one more swipe at his face before closing those beautiful, intelligent, human eyes.

Alec tangled his hand into the thick fur around the wolf's neck and turned his head to bury his face there. It smelled like earth and freedom, sweat, fight, danger, and love; his hand tighten for a moment and on a whisper, "Eliot," escaped his lips. The beast whimpered and Alec wrapped his arm around his neck and held him closer. Alec had thought he'd known all Eliot's secrets. He laid awake the rest of the night waiting for morning.

o0o

The transformation wasn't painful it only left Eliot feeling like more mass than necessary had been forced back into his skin. It was also probably an unsightly thing to watch, but Eliot wouldn't know he'd never seen it happen. When he woke up to the feel of a warm chest and steady heartbeat under his ear he reacted instantaneously; he jumped away from the body and brought himself into a defensive position before seeing Alec.

"What are-" he looked around and saw the door off it's hinge and a memory came to him of the beast breaking down the door to their prison. "It-it didn't hurt you?" he frighteningly ran his hands down Alec's chest, over his arms, up to cup his face. "I'm sorry if it hurt you."

"You didn't..." Alec took his hands and pulled them from his face.

Eliot sighed, "I didn't think it would. It's very protective of you."

"I sort of got the impression when it pinned me to the bed." Alec tried to joke but Eliot could feel his eyes flash hot anger and it died on his lips.

"Did it bite you or scrape you with it's teeth?" he renewed his mission to look over Alec's body. If the beast had inflicted him he would destroy it even if it meant destroying himself.

Alec stopped the exploration by grabbing Eliot's wrist, "you didn't hurt me Eliot!"

Eliot yanked away from the hacker, "you don't understand I'm not myself when I'm the beast! It's a monster and can hurt people and kill them, make them into beast's too!"

Alec's face screwed up into confusion, "sure the hell smelled like you, acted like you...except the licking thing, I don't think you would lick me would you?" He was trying to joke again but it fell flat.

"Smelled like me?" then, "it licked you!" He started sniffing at Alec's face and growled when he smelled the beast's saliva on his lover. On instinct Eliot started lapping at the area that was covered in it's scent wanting to erase any memory of the beast from Alec's skin.

"I stand corrected," Alec mumbled and blinked owlishly at Eliot. "Want to explain that?"

"The beast wants you as it's mate, I wont let it have you. You have to stop coming here during the full moon. It can't be controlled, it'll eventually hurt you or claim you. I can't let it have you." Eliot was rambling and didn't even realize how jumbled his thoughts were until Alec cupped his face and forced him to meet his dark eyes.

"I don't know what makes you think you and the wolf are different but you're not Eliot. I saw you in it's eyes, I smelled you on it's fur, I felt you in how protective it was of me." Alec said calmly and Eliot tried to listen to what he was saying.

"I don-" he cut himself off, "how can you not care about a monster living inside of me?"

Alec sighed, "like I said," he kissed Eliot softly, "it was you, you are it."

Eliot shook his head, "it's a monster."

"The wolf didn't want to hurt me," Alec pulled Eliot down until their were resting against the pillows, "because you wouldn't want to hurt me." Eliot fought to stay awake, he needed to convince Alec that he was wrong and he'd be better off far from Eliot and the monster but it wasn't just the beast that howled at the thought of Alec leaving...them. His mate kept up a smooth, gentle movement of running his fingers through Eliot's hair and paired with the lulling, steady heartbeat under his ear he was out in seconds.

0o0

When Eliot woke again Alec wasn't in bed but his scent wasn't far and it mixed with the sweet smells of meat. He slowly climbed out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. Alec was standing at the stove his head bent over an old, worn book that Eliot's gotten more than a lifetimes use out of. His Mama's recipe book and by the smell of it Alec was attempting her famous grilled sausage with onions and peppers. He watched the hacker for a minute before making his presence known. Alec was muttering and mumbling under his breath and looking into the frying pan ever so often, scowling.

"Havin' troubles?" Eliot finally approached him wrapping his arms around him.

Alec only jumped half a foot, "don't do that El!" he was grinning though. "No," he looked at the recipe again, "I'm fine. Just having troubles figuring out what dashes, pinches, and smidgens are."

Eliot laughed and looked at the recipe before going over to a drawer and pulling out his measuring spoons for such a case. "Here," he handed them over and grinned at the look on Alec's face.

"People actually...people are crazy," he mumbled under his breath and went back to work.

Eliot grinned and for a moment, watching Alec figure out his Mama's recipe, he could pretend this morning was a bad dream. "Not that I don't mind the occasional pampering but why are you attempting magic in the kitchen?"

Alec kept working on the breakfast but his back went tense. "It's a bribe," he said slowly. "I'm hoping that with a good meal and mind blowing sex you'll rethink this running thing."

"I...I wasn't planning on running," he was though. It felt like the perfect solution; he could never ask Alec to leave the family, not when the younger man needed them more than Eliot did, and the beast was too dangerous to stay near Alec.

Alec turned to him and glared, "don't lie to me Eliot. I know you well enough to know first chance you get you'll pack and high-tail it out of here." He crossed to Eliot quickly and wrapped his arms around the hitter's waist. "I'll be damned if I lose you because...because of this."

"Your in shock," it was the only explanation for why Alec wasn't running for the hills.

Alec laughed, "man this like the coolest thing to ever happen. You realize this makes everything I ever thought was awesome real. I mean...if werewolves are possible then there could be gnomes, elves, drawfs... Are there vampires, like actual bloodsucking fiends?" Eliot groaned, of course...of course he laughed.

"It is a creepy contest between you and Parker."

o0o

Alec glared at Eliot, "I'm not going any where," he said stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest again.

"I don't want you to see this, please Alec I've never even watched it." Alec knew it was taking a lot for Eliot to stay calm, but he knew if he relented this one time he'd never see the transformation.

"I want to share this with you," Alec changed tactics. "I want to know everything I can about this. You know me and knowledge, it's going to bother me if I can't figure it all out. Please?"

Eliot growled but Alec knew his resolve was waning. "Fine," he hissed, "maybe you'll finally get a clue and clear out!" It hurt but Alec took it in stride. Eliot didn't say a word, went to the window and defiantly threw the drapes back. The moon light streamed through the windows and Eliot refused to look at him; Alec watched with fascination as the skin started to ripple and pull. He didn't look like he was in pain and only twitched when his spine twisted him forward onto all fours. The fur sprouting from his tanned skin startled Alec, then the bones started popping and snapping into their wolf places. Every sound made Alec shiver and he was relieved when it was over. The wolf turned to him and he would swear that he grinned at Alec. Eliot bounded to him and he found himself with an arm full of happy werewolf. Eliot growled playful and licked at his face.

"Glad to know your happy to see me," Alec murmured and the growl went giddy. With a bump of his big head Eliot guided Alec to the bed and they laid down, "makes you sleepy huh?" The wolf rumbled and curled around Alec's side. For once the hacker had no troubles falling asleep.

In the morning when Alec woke up Eliot was already changed and watching him closely, "you stayed."

"Yeah," Alec kissed him, "not going to get rid of me that easily."

"Good to know," Eliot nuzzled his neck and Alec grinned.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage

Written at comment_fic for ryuutchi who asked for werewolf!Eliot/Hardison, learning the truth

I'm more of a vampire girl hoped this worked. Enjoyed?


End file.
